


Happy Haunting

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Haunted House, M/M, hand holding, huxloween prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Hux wants to investigate an old haunted house, Kylo thinks this could be fun.





	

Armitage Hux was an obnoxious, know-it-all, insufferable teen. Kylo, an insufferable and obnoxious teen himself, hated Hux. Which really just meant he had a crush on him.

So when Kylo heard that Hux was intent on spending the night at an abandoned house to prove that no, of course it wasn’t haunted, Kylo smiled to himself and thought he’d have some fun.

Everyone in town knew that Tarkin Manor was haunted. Too many awful memories dwelled there, the house had witnessed some infamous happenings. It was uninhabited since Mr. Tarkin died, many years ago. But rumor had it an evil presence could be felt inside those walls.

Hux had only packed a sleeping bag, a flashlight and an old tape recorder, although he doubted there’d be anything to record. He managed to get inside the house through a broken window and wasn’t all too surprised when he saw cigarette butts and beer bottles littering the floor. It was obvious to him that the only “haunting” was the work of people looking for a place to party.

After checking all the rooms in the house, Hux set his things in the living room and waited. At one point he thought he heard floorboards creaking but he reasoned that the house was old and the noises were natural. Like that thing he just heard. It was probably just the wind blowing through a pipe.

Hux sat up. He told himself he wasn’t frightened but he could swear the air was suddenly colder around him. Then he heard a crash and his flashlight flickered. Hux gave it a sharp tap and the light came back on. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something, someone moving in the shadows.

“Who’s there?” Hux called out, slightly more anxious than he was a second ago. He heard the wind howling again and he felt someone’s breath on the back of his neck.  
“Careful, Hux. Here there be ghosts.” Kylo whispered in Hux’s ear. Hux turned around, shoved Kylo and rolled his eyes.  
“I should have known.” Hux muttered. "It was you making all the noise." Kylo laughed.   
“Just admit I scared you, Hux.”  
“You did not, actually.” Hux huffed.   
“Sure. Can I stay and look for ghosts with you or what?” Kylo asked, throwing a pack of cookies to Hux.  
“Whatever.” Hux didn’t want to admit he was grateful for the company. Or for the snacks that he hadn’t thought about bringing.

A couple of hours later they were both falling asleep, Kylo’s head on Hux’s shoulder when they heard noises upstairs.   
“‘s probably just someone else, sneaking in to drink or something.” Kylo yawned but Hux was wide awake in a second.  
“I’m not sure it’s that…”  
There were voices, coming from all over the house at once, someone laughing, someone crying, the wind howling even though the branches outside the window were not moving.  
Kylo and Hux looked at each other, both of them terrified.  
“Let’s go! Now!”  
Kylo grabbed Hux’s hand and ran out of the house. They were still holding hands after a few blocks. Kylo thought that maybe the scare had been worth it.

 


End file.
